TMNT 2012: April O'Neil's Weight Gain
by zxywvtus
Summary: April O'Neil has a huge hunger pain that can only be satisfied by many pizzas


**_TMNT 2012: April's Weight Gain_**

April O'Neil was lying on a couch in her house when her stomach gave a loud growl.

"Wow I must be hungry." She decided to order some pizzas. Shortly after ordering, there was a knock on the door and she answered. It was a teenage boy holding large boxes of pizza and bottles of soda.

"I have an order for 69 boxes of pizza, garlic bread, mozzarella sticks, pasta, cookies, and six bottles of soda." He said.

"Wow! That was really quick! Thanks!" Reaching in her pocket, she took out two hundred and fifty dollars and gave it to him.

April sat down and took the first slice and began eating. As soon as she started chewing her stomach started growling very loudly again. It was eagerly anticipating the arrival of this meal. April swallowed the first bite and within a few seconds it entered her stomach just as it was growling loudly. The food muffled the growl and produced one of the strangest stomach sounds she had ever heard. The sauce was really good and shortly her belly grew with the pizza stuffed in it.

"So good. ~***_URRRRP!_***~ Whoa! Was that me?" April belched out loud from only one slice. She had never belched that loud before.

As April swallowed the last of the first pizza she was really starting to feel the mass of food inside her stomach. April couldn't believe she had eaten an entire pizza and her belly really didn't show it.

"Alright, time for pizza number two." She said.

April opened the second box and began eating. She could feel her stomach digesting the first pizza inside her. She was very in tune to the digestive happenings within her body. She could feel her intestines squirming in eager anticipation of food.

As April ate the second pizza, she could feel her stomach walls relax and contract as they churned the pizza. Before she had even finished the second dish, she had already begun on the Garlic bread. Before she knew it, April had eaten the entire second pizza.

She began eating the third pizza and swallowed it whole, which she then did to the entire pizza, slice by slice. April swallowed the last of the third pizza and enjoyed the feeling of it sliding down her esophagus and cramming into her stomach. She grabbed the fourth pizza.

April's gut was starting to get tight as she ingested the fourth pizza. She wondered how her belly was going to handle the remaining pizzas. April ate through the mozzarella sticks and the pasta.

April started working on pizza number five. She could feel her stomach start to truly stretch her abdomen, the sensation pleasurable to her, although she knew this was nothing compared to how it was going to feel at the end of the night.

"~***_OOOAAARRRP!_***~ Excuse me." April said before blushing.

With the fifth pizza securely within her belly, April picked up the sixth box. She looked down atop the gurgling mass of flesh sitting underneath her breasts. She gave it a poke, and another one. It gurgled loudly in response and the contents of April's stomach shifted suddenly. It was as if everything had turned over all at once. She moaned for a few seconds, then grabbed the seventh pizza and resumed eating. Her stomach was very warm from all the heat produced by the digestion process. There was so much going on inside her. Before long she was assaulting the cookies. As she continued to feast, her face and clothes were covered in crumbs, and sauce, much of which had made it into her hair. April felt the powerful gas bubbling in her belly and she let out a deep, loud belch.

"~***_UUUUURRRAAAAAAP!_***~ Excuse me, but that felt good."

April downed pizza number eight with no difficulty, the additional bulk inside her gut simply adding to the pleasure she was experiencing. She could feel the mass of cheese wadding up inside her as the pizza dough broke down from her gastric juices. It would take her stomach quite some time to digest all that cheese.

April's gut was really a sight to behold when she started on the ninth pizza. Her belly was the size of a beach ball. The pressure in her belly was getting her a little gassy.

"Ugh, I've got this really bad gas bubble in my stomach. It's gross, but I think I can relieve the pressure by belching out the excess gas. ~***_BBUUUURRRRPPPP!_***~ Oh, excuse me, but that felt good!" April opened her mouth and let out an enormous belch.

"I'm ready for that tenth pizza now."

This tenth pizza was certainly increasing the pressure growing inside her. Her stomach was very strange indeed. April was almost done with the tenth pizza. Suddenly, April's stomach let out a loud, rolling rumble and April belched rather loudly.

"~***_UUUUUUUURRPAAAPPPP!_***~ Ah, that feels so much better! I think it's time to give this belly a little bit more room."

April unbuttoned the top button of her pants and her stomach expanded outward and pushed the zipper on her pants all the way open. April picked up the next pizza box and proceeded to eat with renewed zest. By watching her eat that pizza you would have never guessed she had downed ten of them already. Every swallow of food that entered the engorged organ caused a rumble to reverberate throughout her entire gut and gas bubbles were shaken together and formed at the top of the stomach. April's belly quaked for at least a minute before it calmed down and she let out a thundering belch.

"~***_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRP!_***~ Oh my gosh. That feels so much better!"

April decided to go for the soda bottles and began to guzzle and drink them down. After ingesting so much hot pizza, the cool soda made her belly stretch out more and more like a water balloon.

"Now, to go on to the other pizzas." April said.

After a couple of hours of stuffing herself with the greasy pizza, April moaned in great pleasure and agony. She softly caressed her taunt, warm, bulging belly, which really _hurt_! Every time her stomach walls shook, it caused her belly to ache and ache and ache.

"My stomach is so full. ~***_BUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAPP!_***~ Pardon me." April said after covering her mouth and finishing off the pizza.


End file.
